


A Little Sexy

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, New Relationship, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jealous!Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat sees something and draws the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sexy

Cat makes her way into the CatCo building after her lunch meeting. She isn’t expecting to see Kara in the main lobby and certainly not wrapped in the arms of a dark haired woman with a tacky white streak in her hair. The dark haired woman presses a kiss to the young blonde’s forehead and Cat feels herself tense up.

One date, that’s all she and Kara had shared but still she hadn’t expected to find Kara cuddled with another woman. Their date had gone well, or so Cat thought and she’d intended to send flowers and a request for a second date to Kara tomorrow, it would seem that plan was useless now.

She doesn’t pause any longer, making her way to her private elevator and up to the fortieth floor.

* * *

Kara pauses in the doorway to Cat’s office, its been over a week since their date. She knocks gently, drawing the older woman’s eyes, “Hey,” she says quietly.

“Keira,” Cat says, and that stings a bit.

“Cat, what’s going on?”

The older woman barely glances up, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Kara shrugs, “I-I don’t know. We went on a date,” she starts, “we had a great time,” she looks away, “and then nothing.”

“Because I don’t share, Kara, I thought you would have realized that.”

“Share?” Kara questions confused, “What are you talking about?”

Cat stands and stalks around her desk, “I saw you with that other woman, Keira, I have to say that while her being older didn’t surprise me, her tacky, streaked, dye job did.”

Kara tilts her head, “Streaked, dye job? You mean the woman with the white streak in her hair?” Cat nods curtly, lips pursed, “Cat, that’s my Aunt Astra.” The blush that spreads over Cat’s features makes Kara smile, “A little jealous, were you?”

“No.”

Kara moves forward, hands falling to Cat’s waist, “You were,” she says simply, “but that’s okay.” She smirks, “It’s a little sexy.”

Cat chuckles, “Good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Little big sister just made me think of... well, like, Cat and Kara are maybe kinda newly dating, in any case Cat has never met Astra but sees her and Kara being affectionate, like hugs and a temple kiss for example ;) And she gets a bit jealous. It's not too unreasonable an assumption, you know, since Kara clearly likes older women.


End file.
